The present invention relates to a method for monitoring a childbirth process of a pregnant woman.
One problem in today's delivery methods is that women suffer from dystocya during labor. This could result in that the delivery does not progress as desired and that the labor is drawn out without a successful natural childbirth. The pregnant woman may become frustrated and it may be necessary to use methods such as, vacuum, forceps or caesarean to deliver the baby. The dystocya of the pregnant woman may also expose the fetus to injury and fatigue.
The lactate concentration in the blood of the fetus has been measured in the past to control that the fetus does not suffer from oxygen deficiency. However, the lactate concentration in the fetus does not indicate the condition of the pregnant woman. There is a need to more effectively determine and control the condition of woman suffering from dystocya at an early stage to avoid unnecessary labor before using surgical and alternative childbirth methods.
There is also a need for an effective apparatus to be able to determine the above-outlined conditions. In addition to the above needs, the apparatus should also handle at least cervix dilatation data, fetal positioning data and fetal lactate and pH measurements. Apart from measuring, entering and displaying the information from the respective methods and sensors, the apparatus should provide a decision guiding function. The decision function should provide the tending obstetrician and midwife advice on how to act in different situations. The advice should be based on established science. The advice should include functions to prompt for needed measurements and to prompt for new measurements after a given time. It should also indicate needed actions like early instrumental delivery.